Sex, Rape, What?
by jacquelinenx
Summary: Bella and Edward had sex, Bella got raped by her ex-boyfriend, and now she what? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As I, Isabella Swan walked into Seattle High School early morning that day. I spotted my loving, sexy, and hot boyfriend, Edward Cullen, leaning against their lockers. Looking at his face, she remember the first day she stepped into this school.

**~Flashback~**

_It was mid-semester, sophomore year and a new high school. Trying to find my locker, 2167. Looking down at my paper, i forgot to look where i was going. And guess what i ran right into a open locker. BANG! right on my forehead and on the 1st day._

_"Ow." i said, rubbing my forehead._

_"Oh Shit." a male voice said, standing in front of me, I could see that it was a very tall good looking guy, he probably stood 6 feet tall._

_"I'm so sorry." he said, trying to look at my forehead._

_"Its okay, I was the one who was not looking where I was going and I was the one who ran into your locker. I should be saying I'm sorry." I replied._

_"Okay but are you okay?" He asked, trying to looking at my forehead and me. "Yeah. Its maybe just red now."_

_I found my locker, and its right next to his. i put my combination in, but i felt like someone was staring at me. I turned around and it was HIM. So I stare back at him. He saw that I was staring so he started to talk again._

_"I'm sorry about your forehead-" he touched my forehead gently"- but i didn't catch your name; what was it?" he flashed me his pearl white teeth. I smiled back. He knew i didn't tell him my name._

_"Well, Its Isabella, but my friends call me, Bella." i told him smiling and holding my hand out. He took my hand and shake it. i felt a instant warmth._

_"Edward Cullen."_

**~End of Flashback~**

I got to our locker. He kiss me on my cheek."Hello."

"Hey, baby." I reply. While I was putting all my stuff into my locker, he starting talking. " What were you thinking about while you were walking?" he asked. I stood up and slam my locker shut. "Well, i was think about my first day there, your locker-" i pointed at his locker and then my forehead"-and my sweet innocent forehead." i told him. He begin laughing. I punched him. "Ow."

"Sorry, if that-" he touched my forehead and give me a kiss on it"-didn't happen that day. I will not have you as a cute girlfriend, right now." i smiled. At that moment, Tanya walked past us, and pretend she was barfing. I look at her.

"Hey Tanya, are you okay, it look like you are going to be pregnant?" i said to her and make a circle on my belly. Edward laughed and she stomp away with her group of sluts. i turned to Edward and look at him. "I can't believe you date her before you date me, she like the biggest slut in the school, no she IS the school biggest slut." i said to him.

"I know, Bella, I didn't even know why i dated her too. Sorry. babe." he said. "Its okay." i went on my tips toes so i can give him a kiss but it got interrupted by a "Awww." I look away to see who did that and i found my best friend, Alice Cullen, dragging her boyfriend, Jasper Hale, behind her.

"What?" i said, when she got to me, pointed down the hallway where my other best friend was, Angela Weber, and who was that, Ben Cheny?

"Oh MY Gosh!" Alice and I said at the same time. Our boyfriends behind us punching their fist together and hooting "Nice Job, Ben."

What we saw was this...

_Angela leaning toward Ben and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Ben blushed and took Angela's hand and hold it._

That is what we saw.

Our group of four walked toward the lovebirds. But it seem like they didn't heard us approach. "Hey Lovebirds!" Jasper yelled. Those two jump apart from each other . We all laughed. Alice and I went over to Angela to ask THE question and the guys went over to Ben, to pat him on that back and saying he finally got a pair.

"So are you guys together now because it been like forever until you two got together?" i asked. "Yeah, i Know, he finally had the balls to ask me out last week and we just clicked. And every time i see him it feels like a heart is restarting itself and its scary. "

"That called love, my dear friend." Alice told her. Angela blushed. "I don't know about that."

"You will, soon." i said. The guys come over . Jasper and Ben grabbed a hold of their girlfriend's hand and for Edward , he just hug me from behind.

"Don't you girls have soccer practice?" Edward asked.

" Yeah, we do-" i look at my watch"- in one."

"Two" Alice said smiling.

"Three." Angela said. We all look over to the doors that lead to the soccer field out back and the door open to our dear friend, Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister.

"Hey guys! Soccer Practice! Remember?" she yelled from the door. " Yeah. We Remember!" Alice yelled back at her. She give Jasper a quick kiss goodbye and walked toward the and Ben make planned to meet up with each other after soccer practice. I turn around and face Edward.

"Don't you guys have soccer practice too?" i asked him. " Yeah, we do."

"Okay, see you later." i kissed him a goodbye and ran toward the direction of the soccer field.

"Senior Year, there I come and soccer."

**Thanks for reading. Go on and enjoy the next chapter. BEWARE! There will be lemons in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Heads up people there is going to be lemons in this chapter**

As soccer practice wrapped up, I went to see if the boys soccer practice was done yet. Alice, Angela, and Rosalie came along too. When we got there they weren't done yet but they did had their shirts off.

"Mmm. Wow." Angela said. I laughed and close her mouth for her. "Close your mouth or you will be eating flys for dinner."

Alice and Rosalie went to take a seat on the bleachers. We went and join them. The boys saw us and waved. We waved back. We were chatting among ourselves until i notice a person walking toward us. That person was a guy with curly brown hair like mine and dimples cheeks that i can tell. With those dimples cheeks, i know who it was. "Oh My Gosh, is that really him?" i whisper to myself but Rosalie heard me and poked my arm.

"Who is that, Bella, do you know him?" Rosalie asked, she seems interested and eager. "I'll be back." i told her. i walked off the bleachers and headed toward him. As i got closer, i can totally see that it was HIM. It was HIM.

"Emmett!" i yelled and ran into his arms, he spun me around. We both were laughing. He put me down on my feet. "Emmett, what are you doing there?"

**Edward's POV**

Soccer practice was taking a longer time, then I thought. I hate making Bella wait for me. But to my luck, Bella and the girls show up. They seated themselves in the bleachers. We waved at them and they waved back. We went back to our game. Right now, we are playing a mini game. I scored a goal. A awesome goal by the way. I turn around to see if Bella saw it but she didn't see it because she was launching herself into a dude i didn't know about. She looked happy and the dude was happy too. The dude hands were around my Bella. My vision went red until Ben snapped me out of it.

"Hey Edward, you okay, dude." Ben asked. "Yeah. I'll be back" i said through my clenched teeth. Ben hand went on my shoulder to stop me. i turn around and look at him.

"Dude, don't worry about Bella, that her brother she will with and-" Ben begin to say but i cut him off.

"Her brother?" i said, confused.

"Yeah. Her brother and my cousin. They have not seen each other for like 3 years now. That why she so happy to see him and everything. You seem like you didn't know she had a brother or you wouldn't of act like this. Did you know she had a brother?" he told me.

i shook my head. "No i didn't. She never mentioned him to me."

"Oh. I wonder why." "There let go back and play."

"Hm. No thanks. i think I'm done for today." i said and walked over to Bella and her brother that i didn't know about. _Why did you not tell me about your brother, Bella?_

**Bella's POV**

"Why are you there?" i asked my big brother. i smiled brightly at him. i was jumping up and down. i couldn't handle myself, i was so happy to see him.

"Calm down first, Bells, and then i will tell you" he said. "Okay." i took a deep breathe. "Calmed down now?" he asked. i nod.

"I'm there to help dad on a case. and i'm moving there too." he told me. "Yay!" i yelled and jumped into Emmett's arms again. Emmett lose his balance and we fell over. We were laughing again.

"Bella?" i look up and saw Edward and the girls. I forgot about them. Oops! I stood up and help Emmett up too. I walked over to Edward and give him a kiss but is seems like he didn't want one so i give up. Something is wrong with him.

"Hm, Guys this is my big brother, Emmett." i introduced Emmett. My friends all said their hellos.

"As you know, my Bells big brother, Emmett and you guys are?" Emmett introduced himself. Rosalie went first.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, but my friends call me Rose." They shake hands, but they held hand longer than usual. i cleaned my throat loudly. They broke apart. I smiled and Rose glared at me.

"Alice Cullen and that is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale." Alice said and pointed in Jasper's direction. Jasper and Ben was walking toward our direction.

"I'm Angela." she said quickly and ran into Ben." Hey Emmett, long time no see." Ben said. "You too, man." They shook hands. Jasper introduced himself.

"And this is?" Emmett poked toward Edward. i took a breathe.

"This is Edward-" i begin to say. "-Her boyfriend." Edward finished for me, he put his hand on my shoulder. There is totally something wrong with him. He will only put his hand on my shoulder only if I'm in trouble or something is wrong.

"Yeah, this is Edward, my boyfriend." i said. "Oh i see. Nice to meet you, my little sister boyfriend."

"The same there. I never knew Bella had a brother." Edward said. "She never talked about me." Emmett question. Emmett looked at me, i turned away from his staring. He knew why, i didn't tell them about him.

"Oh well. Now you know she has a brother." Emmett said. "Well, sorry that i have to cut short but i have to go." Emmett said. "Aww. Where are you going?" i asked him.

"I have to run some errands before tonight ends. Bye, Bells. Bye, Guys, Bye, Rose." He said before he ran down the street. "Bye." We all said. I turned toward Rose and said, "Rose, you like him-like him, don't you?"

"Whatever. Bye, Losers" Rose said and walked away in the direction where Emmett went. Ben and Angela already left. Alice and Jasper were making out on the bleachers. We left them. Edward went back and got his bag. I followed. He seems unhappy. We walked to his car with total silent. We got in his car and there was still silent. For the ride to his house there was more silent. By the time we got to his house he had already taken a shower and now we were in his room, he was going through his drawers and he put on a button down shirt and pants on. Then he went on his bed to put on socks. I couldn't take this anymore.

"I didn't tell you about my brother because if i did i will have to tell you the real reason i move there." i said quietly and when to him by the bed. i kneed in front of him. He look up at me.

"What the real reason?" he said. We look at each other for a long time. i took a deep breathe and told him.

"Before i moved there, i was dating this guy, this guy was nice, funny, and dreaming. That what i thought but really he was abuse. He cheated behind my back and when i call it out he will just say that i was cheating on him, but i wasn't , i never cheated on him ever. I saw that he was cheating behind my back with one of my best friend and i broke off with him. He didn't like it at all. After a couples of weeks, i didn't see him at all but all of a sudden i saw him everywhere i went. He was stalking me. After stalking for so long, he finally make his move. He followed me home. No one was there at the time. My mom and dad was gone and Emmett was at football practice . I didn't know he was following me and i don't even know how he got into my house. i was in my room putting my school stuff away then i heard my door shut and i look and there he was in my room stalking toward me. i told him to go home. But he will not. It happened so fast. The next thing i knew he was on top of me taking my clothes off. i was screaming for him to stop and then in the nick of time Emmett got home and save me. We called our parents. They wanted to press charges on him. but i didn't let them i just got restriction order on him. After all that happen my parents thought it will be a good idea for us to split up. Emmett with my mom and Me with my dad. My dad and I moved there in Seattle and Emmett and my mom stay there. Emmett also make me promise not to tell anybody what happen and tell them about him. He wanted me to start over. I didn't like the idea but i agree. So that the real reason why i moved there." i told Edward, my real reason to move there. i was crying, that memory is painful.

Edward look at me and he took my face in his hands. I'm sorry I asked you to tell me. I'm really sorry for hurting your, Bella." he wiped away my tears. "Who is the guy, you never told he his name?"

"Its okay, Edward, you need to know, soon or later you will need to know. For the guy name...this name is Jacob Black" i sniffed. Edward pounded on his nightstand.

"Jacob Black. The Black Wolf soccer team captain. Jacob Black." Edward said. i nodded my head. i knew he will get mad that i told him the name.

"Yeah. Jacob Black."

"I'm going to kill him for hurting you." Edward said through his clenched teeth. "NO! Don't."

"Why?"

"Because I have not seen him since then, so i don't think he will bother me anymore." i said. i took his hand off of my face and i look into his eyes. His emerald green eyes. and he looked back.

"Kiss Me." i whisper. "You know that, I love you, right?" he said before he lean in and kiss me.

"Yeah. I do. I love you." i lean in for another kiss. This kiss became frantically. My arms went around his neck and my fingers dug into his shoulders. "Oh!" i gasped has he drew away from me, only far enough for him to reach his hands down and put them around my waist. He lifted me up so now I am on his lap, straddling his hips. Now we are face to face. "I love you, Bella." He raised his hands, reaching for my shirt, and giving me a kiss that was long and lingering, making me shudder. My shirt was off now, reached for his shirt, start unbuttoning one button at a time. His hands stop me at the last button. i look up to see why he stop me.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm positive." he nod and let me continue.

I had his shirt off and he is now laying back on the bed with me straddling his waist. i could feel his hard erection. I look down at him. His eyes were full of lust and love. "i love you, Edward." i said as i lend down. In a couples minutes, the rest of our clothes was on the floor of his bedroom. His hands gripping onto my hips, he was making noises low in his throat. Having his hands on my bare skin, my stomach, my chest, my hips, pressing hard against my skin. I gripped onto his hips harder. He made a noise of surprise, low in his throat, and he dug his fingers into my thighs. Not unexpectedly, he flip us over, now he was on top of me, and my hands when exploring on his tight, hot skin over his ribs, the ridges of his abdomen and the angle of his hipbones. Its seems to drive him crazy, he moan softly against my mouth, kissing me harder and harder.

It was not enough, i want our body against each other. He was being careful that I didn't feel his weight at all, but i wanted to feel his body press against mine. I could feel his feverish heat off of him. It was nerves-wreaking. My arms went around his neck bringing our body together, our bare chest was touching, to the feeling of each other beating heart; he moan into my mouth and i moan back. We both were breathing hard, our chest going up and down. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "Yeah."

He took my hips in his hands and whisper that he loves me. He bury his head into my shoulder and he give me one hell of a night i will never forget.

**Thanks for reading my story. There will be a update soon. i hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up by the ring of my cell phone and Edward's kisses on my body. i grab my phone and look at the caller I.D.- Alice Cullen.

**Bold=Bella & **_Italics =Alice_

**Hello Alice**

_Hello, my dear friend who doesn't pick up her phone because she is having sex with my dear brother._

**You know that a nice plain Hello is shorter, right?**

_I know, but is be too boring._

**Yeah. What do you want? I don't think you would of call me to listen to my sex-life. And why are calling if all you had to do is come to Edward's room.**

_Because I'm not at home. I am at Jasper's house. Oh! and your dad found out that you and Edward are having sex right now and he coming over to shoot Edward for hurting his daughter innocents._

**What? His daughter innocents! **i sat up quickly and Edward kisses disappear. He sat up too and he pull the sheets up to cover my chest, i pull it up.

_Your dad-_

**I heard you, Oh My Gosh, i am died.** i stood up from the bed and pull the sheet with me. Searching for my shirt and everything else. I heard Alice laughing on the other line of the phone.

**Why are you laughing this is not a laughing matter.** i screamed into the phone. "Damn it, why can I find my shirt." i whisper.

_I am laughing because your dad didn't found out your brother did._

i stop in my tracks. **Oh My Gosh. You bitch, my brother you said?**

_hahahaah. Yeah. He called and asked if you were there and i said yes. Then he asked if he can talk to you and i say no because your weren't with me. Because your were with Edward. Then he asking what were you doing with Edward and i kind of spurted in it out. I'm so sorry._

**Oh My Gosh. I still died, Emmett is worst than my dad.**

_Well, i'm sorry_

**It fine, but I am going to get you for what you did. Bye."** i snapped the phone shut. I took a breathe.

"Bella?" Edward said from the bed. I look over to him. He look confused. "What wrong?" he asked.

"Alice called. She said my dad found out that you took his daughter innocents but really it was Emmett. I'm just a little pissed off at Alice." i told him. He stood up from the bed and the sheet around him fell to the ground. i blushed. i know i seen him naked tons of time but it feels like it was the very first time. He walked over and stood in front of me. He smiled "See what you like?" He said, he grabbed my hand that was holding the sheet that was covering me away. The sheet fell and now it pooled around my feet. I blushed again.

"Yes, I do." my hands when around his neck, his hands on my back. He kissed me hungrily, he moved to my shoulder. "Should we get ready?" i said, out of breathe.

"Yes, but not for a long time" he said into my shoulder, biting on my sensitive spot on my shoulder. My breathing became uneven.

_He was going for a second round._- i thought

"Second Round?" i asked.

"Yeah." he said huskily putting his hand on my waist and lift my up so i can wrap my legs around his waist. "Oh!" he push me against the wall and begin to attack my breast. "Oh My Gosh, Edward!" i screamed. "We doing this standing up?" i said

"Yeah. I want to try it and shut up you are talking too much." he said. i was going to said something but he attacked my mouth with his lips. He was going for it and he backed up a little to grab a condom from his nightstand. i stopped him, he looked up at me.

"What?" he said impatiently. i backed off a little from him."I'm on the pill, so we don't-" i begin to said but he stopped me with his mouth sucking on my sensitive spot on my shoulder. He was so eager to do it without protection. His hard erection at my entrance and our loving making had started. We both didn't last long. We both came at the same time with our orgasm.

He carry us both back to the bed, he put me down. i grab the sheet and cover myself up. Edward slid into the bed and grab me around the waist and cuddle.

"That was great, better than i imagined." he whispered into my ear. i lend away from him, my eyebrows raised.

"Better than you imagined?" i questioned. He laughed, the bed hooked. "I'm a guy, i think about this stuff."

"Think too much apparently." i said and laughed. "Love you, Edward."

"Love you too, Bells." And we both fell into deep slumber.

* * *

><p>This time when i wake up, Edward was coming out of the shower with a towel around his waist.<p>

"See what you like?" he said and turning around showing off his body. i laughed. "Of course, i do." i said, and got off the bed with the sheets around me. i walked toward him. i give him a peck on the lips.

"I'm going to take a shower, too bad you already took one." i said innocently. He chuckled. I walked into the bathroom and took a quickly shower. When i got out of the shower, Edward was jerking himself off. "Oh Wow." i said. He sat up and blushed. He quickly put his clothes on. "Hi, Bella, how was the shower?" he asked sheepishly.

"It was great." i said. I went to his drawer and try to find some of my clothes that i left there. i found them. i put on my I heart MCR and a pair of short shorts. Edward's phone begin to ring.

"Edward pick up your phone!" i yelled from the bathroom. i was fixing my hair, his phone kept on ringing. i sighed and went into his bedroom. He was not there, he maybe was downstairs feeding himself. i found his phone on his nightstand and grabbed it. Caller I.D.- Ben

**Bold=Ben **_Italics=Bella_

_Hi Ben_

**Hi Edward, wait you don't sound like Edward**

_No, it Bella. _i laughed.

**Oh. Hi Bella, Is Edward there? Why didn't Edward pick up his phone?**

_OH. He downstairs feeding himself, he forgot his phone. What do you want from him?_

**Coach scheduled a last minute soccer practice today and i thought Edward might not of got the message so i am just calling him to tell him**

_Oh. That nice of you, Ben. I will tell him that. Thanks._

**Yeah. Just tell him to hurry up or we will have to run extra laps. bye.**

_Bye, Ben._

Our phone conversation ended as Edward walk into the room. With a yogurt in his hand.

"Who was that?" he said with a mouth full of food. i looked at him.

"Ben and apparently, you have a soccer practice today." i said, i walked toward him and try to grab the yogurt from him. i couldn't reach it.

"You are such a pig." i pouted and cross my arms to my chest. Edward give me the yogurt and a kiss. He took my pout away. "Let go, i don't want coach to make us ran extra lap because of me." he said and grabbed my hand. i grabbed my bag before we zoomed out of the house.

* * *

><p>It was a quick ride to the soccer field. When we got there, all of our friends were there too, expect for Rose. We walked hand in hand to them.<p>

"Why are you guys having a soccer practice on a Saturday?" i asked.

"We have a Big Game on Monday against our biggest rival, The Black Wolf." he told me. His eyes got darker as he mention the team. Jacob Black was on the team and his was the captain. i patted his cheek.

"Oh Okay." he kissed me a quick goodbye on the cheek and join his teammates. I walked toward the girls who were talking among themselves on the bleachers. I sat right next to Alice. "Guys, where is Rose?" i asked them.

"I have no clue." Alice said, Angela just shrugged. Alice smiled at me brightly. "What?" i said.

"So...you and my little brother." she said, shrugging her shoulders up and down.

"What about us?" i asked her, acting all i had no clue what she was talking about. Angela was listening to us while she was reading her book.

"You know. You. My little Brother. Sex." Alice said loudly. I covered her mouth with my hand. i shake my head at her. Angela laughed.

"Tell the whole world, why don't ya." i said. i uncovered my hand from her mouth. She was smiling brightly.

"Why would you want to know, you are his sister, that just nasty." i said. "So...i still want to know." She replied and looked at Angela.

"So how was it?" Angela asked, this was a surprising, she was never into these stuff before. i smiled and begin telling them. Even if it was weird to be talking this to Edward's sister.

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much i enjoyed typing this chapter.**

**I will be hoping to be posting Chapter 4 soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Monday soccer game against the Black Wolf was finally there. Almost everybody from both school was there to root for their team.

The girls and I were seated in the front row. And guess what? My big brother and Rose is going out, I am very happy for them. Tonight they are having their first date and Rose couldn't make it to the soccer game. The guys came out and our school begin to root. "Spartans!" over and over again. The guys saw us and waved. We were wearing their jersey. Me wearing Edward's, number 3, he was the captain also a forward, Alice wearing Jasper's, number 12, he was the goalie, and Angela wearing Ben's, number 10, he plays a forward too.

The game started and we start with the ball. Ben scored a goal the first half also did Edward. The game was almost done and we had the ball. Edward had the ball, he had maneuverer pass two of the opposite team players already. Then all of sudden Edward when flying and land on his back to the ground.

"Edward!" i yelled and jump out of my seat. The captain on the other team had tripped Edward and Edward didn't see it coming. The captain on the other game got a yellow card and i know that captain. It was Jacob Black. My ex-boyfriend who tried to raped me. I haven't seen me since now. He catch me looking at him, he smiled wicking at me. i look away. I look at Edward now, Edward was getting up now. He saw me and make a OKAY sign with his hand telling to me that he was okay. i nod and took a breathe of relieve. i want back and sat down.

"Is he okay?" Alice asked worrying.

"Yeah. He fine." i said. They got a free kick and with that free kick they won the game. The final game score was 20-17.

"Hooray!" "Hooray!" They picked up Edward and he was laughing. We went down to congrats them.

"Bella?" Angela said. I turned around to her and everyone stopped. "Yeah."

"Did you notice that the other captain on the team was looking at yo the whole time?" she asked. " Yeah. I do. We used to go out." i said.

"What?" They said at the same time. I decided to tell them what happen between me and him. They said it will be okay.

"Let's go and congrats our boyfriends." Alice said with a smile.

We agree and walked toward the large group of people . Everyone found their boyfriend expect mine. I got worry where he had gone. As everybody was leaving I couldn't find Edward anywhere so I went to the locker room to find him. And guess what i found, i found Tanya sucking face with my boyfriend, Tanya was pressed up against Edward and he was kissing her back or not. Neither way it still hurts.

It seems like they didn't heard me so i back up slowly so they can't but mission impossible, i ran into a tin trashcan. That make them break apart. Edward saw me, he looked surprise than confused, then he saw Tanya. He looked mad. Tanya had a devilish grin on her face. He begin yelling my name but I was already running away from them.

When i got outside, i realized that Edward was my ride home. I begin crying, i ever cry this much since i was almost raped by Jacob. I felt a pairs of hands on my waist, I jerked away from them.

"Get away from me, Edward!" I yelled, turning around facing him but it wasn't him, it was Jacob. I took a step back, "What do you want, Jacob?" i asked, my voice cracked. He smiled, "I saw what happen by the locker room, poor you." He took a step toward me. I took another step back and trip, landing on my butt.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I asked again. All of sudden, it begin raining.

"What do I want you ask, I want you, I never had the chance." He told me. Now he was in front of me.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, backing away him. Now it started to thunder, what kind of weather is this.

He took a hold of my ankle, i try kicking him but he was too strong. "I wanted you forever a long time now, Bella." He took a hold of my ankle and with he other hand he took a hold of my hands and put it over my head. I tried screaming but he punched me in the face. Now he was taking off his pants and then he was on top of me. "I'll try to make is painless." he whispered into my ear.

"Help me! Help me!" i screamed at the top of my lungs. But I don't think anyone can hear me with the thundering. Jacob punched me in the stomach to cut of my screaming. I could feel his whole weight on me. He was now taking off my shorts, i beg him to stop but he won't.

My tears was being washed away with the rain. I try again with the screaming and kicking but he just punched me. My vision was becoming dark, darker, and darker than black. The last thing, I remember was red and blue lights flashing, Jacob being pull off of me, and...Edward.

"Edward." I said, before i slipped into total darkest.

**Edward's POV**

As I ran after Bella, my mind was trying to catch up what just happen. What just happen was that Bella thought I was cheating on her with Tanya. I would never cheat on her. I love her with my life. Without her in my life, my life would be nothing. I have to find her. As I passed the door to the parking lot I saw that i was raining and it was raining hard.

I heard screaming from the parking lot but i brushed it off if it was nothing. Someone celebrating the win. I kept on searching for Bella. As i continue looking for Bella, I heard the scream again. That scream sound familiar. I heard it again. I know that scream anywhere but it was a scream of horror. I ran back as fast as i can back to the parking lot doors. Stupid- i thought. What if is was Bella? What if she hurt?What if...

I open the door and saw my worst nightmare, Bella getting hurt even worst she was getting raped by Jacob Black. He was on top of my Bella. He was raping her. I'm too late. I call 911 to come to the high school. I ran to Jacob and pull him off of Bella. I saw that Bella was unconscious and there was bruises on her wrists, stomach, and face.

I turn away from her and look at Jacob. Jacob had a devilish grin on his face. "You are too late, man." he said. I punched his devilish grin off his face.

"You fucker." i said and kept on punching him. "You hurt my Bella and you will pay." i growled. Then I heard the police coming. I didn't stop punching him until someone pull me off of him.

"Edward, son, stop, you are punching him to death." the police man said, the police man was Bella's dad, Charlie.

"But Charlie, look what he did to Bella, he-"i begin to say but Charlie stop me" i know, Edward, just go to Bella." he said. Charlie took a hold of Jacob and handcuff him.

i walked toward Bella. She unconscious just laying on the pavement. I went on my knees and took a hold of her. I saw that she was crying, I also took off my sweater and cover her up. I hold her tight to me and i cried. I cry for her, me, and our future together. crying and crying.

"Edward." i heard someone saying my name. "Edward." i look down and saw that Bella was saying my name.

"Bella." i said. i'm trying to wipe my tears away but it was hard because of the rain. "Someone please help her!" i screamed into the night.

"Edward." she said'; reaching for my face, i lean down so she can touch it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, this is my fault. Someone please help her!" i said.

"This is not your fault, Edward." she said quietly. I had to lean down more so i can heard her.

"Someone please help her!" i scream again. "Where is the damn EMT?" i said. Looking for thtem

"Edward, listen to me." she said, i look back at her.

"Edward, i love you." she said before her hand slipped from my face and her eyes close on me. Full with terror, i shook her.

"Bella, you can't leave me!" I scream. "I'm nothing without you in my life!"

"Bella!" I cry into her shoulder. The EMT finally arrive.

Everything in my life came crashing down on me. Without Bella in my life, my life means nothing.

Bella.

Please come back to me.

**Thanks for everyone who is reading my story. Thank you! Hope you enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, im so sorry. that i didnt update in a long time. well i hope you enjoy. and again so sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with white beaming light hurting my eyes and people who where talking too loud.

"Ow!" i said and sat up. "Can't you people be quiet!."

The people who were talking too loud stopped talking. There was Alice, Rose, Angela, Emmett, Jasper, and...Edward.

"Bella!" Alice yells, and run over and hug me. "Oh...Hi Alice." hugging her back.

"No Hi, from you guys?" i said to the raise of the group. After everybody said their hi's, they left the room. Now there only me and Edward in the hospital room.

Edward, who was by the door, didn't know what to do. That was a first.

"Edward, come here." i said and pointed at the chair next to the bed. He obeyed and sat down but he still didn't look up. "Edward." he finally look up.

"So...how are you?" i asked. He looked at me, his face looked like he have not slept in days. _Poor Edward.- i thought._

"How have I been doing, I have been doing nothing because...Bella i couldn't do anything expect wait for you to wake up and have you look at me again with those brown eyes i love, i can't imagine my life without you by my side. Without you. I'll be nothing. NOTHING. " he explained. He took a breath and continue."When i found you i was too late already and i knew that. When i saw that...dog...on you i wanted to kill him. I'm so sorry what i did to you, Bella, but i will understand if you don't want me anymore, after what i did to you. I'm so sorry...but i will love you forever." He sat there. While i was just sitting there being speechless.

Edward took my silent as a NO I DONT WANT YOU BACK. So he stood up. i was still speechless, i didn't know what to said to that. Before Edward left the room.

"Edward, please don't leave me, i love you." i said. He looked back at me with those loving emerald green eyes i came to love. He begin to come toward me again.

"What?" He asked.

"I. LOVE. YOU. FOREVER." i said, with tears coming down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, thanks for reading. im so sorry again for not updating in a long time. i hope you enjoy. i will try to update more during this week. <strong>

**Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. There is chapter 6 and i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Edward's POV**

She said she love me. FOREVER. I was at hope again. I would love her forever. I kissed her.

"Edward, I'll be nothing too, if you weren't by my side." I smiled for the first time in days and i kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It been weeks that I was in the hospital and finally today, I am finally leaving the hospital.

Today Edward was taking me home. When we got to the house. I grab my bag but Edward didn't let me carry the bag.

"Edward, i can carry my own bag." i complained. "Bella, just let me carry it okay?" Edward said, he give me the look.

"Fine!" i said. i stomped my foot. "Did you really just stomped your foot?" Edward questioned. "Yeah, what is it to you?" i said angrily back, i don't like people carry my stuff for me it makes me feel weak and i don't like that feeling.

"Nothing." Edward said, putting up his hands as its nothing. "Hm."

"Let's go." Edward grabbed my hand and walked toward my house. Dad wasn't home, either was Mom. i have a idea. NO Dad and Mom. Me, Edward, and a bed. "Come on, Bells." Edward said, bringing me away from my thoughts.

As we walked through the door, and when the door shut. I pushed Edward against the door.

"Edward, you know what we should do?" i asked, roaming my hands over his chest. Edward took a shaking breath. Edward pull my hands away.

"Bella, no, we can't, the doctor told you, no sex, until he say." Edward said. I pouted.

"But...Edward." i said sadly.

"NO." Edward said sternly. i pouted more. I put on my puppy eyes that Edward can't resist. Edward took another shaking breath, pinch the bridge of his nose, a habit of his i pick up over the years of dating him. He looked at him, and i know he want to too, i thought he was going to give in. i keep my puppy face on. He shake his head.

"I'm sorry, Bella, the doctor said no, I'm so sorry." He told me sadly; he wants it bad as me. But he can't because of doctor order. I push away from him and started up the stairs.

"I hate you." i said before i when up the stairs. Edward looked at me with sadness. i shouldn't of said that, but i don't care. He didn't gave it to me want.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I really want to but doctor order. Maybe just once. I climb the stairs and wait for Bella. She was taking a shower and I know she was almost done.

When she told me she hated me, it hurts, but i knew that she just said that because i didn't gave it to her. She even put on her puppy face that i can't resist. i was hard saying no to her.

I was sitting on her bed when she came out of the shower, she was in a towel with her hair dripping wet. She had her head down and she didn't see me yet. She turn to her closet; she still didn't see me.

Then she drop her towel. Now she was standing in front of me naked, my member was getting excited. "Bella." i said husky. She spun around; let out a scream. She grab her towel again and cover herself up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her widen eyes, looked at me. "Hm, i been thinking about your idea..." i told her.

"Yeah, what about it, you said we can't, doctor order remember?" she said sadly; but a little hope that we can do it. She looked to far away from me. "Come here." i said, patting on my lap. She stood there, thinking if she should come and sit on my lap. "Come." i patted my lap again. She walked toward me, and sat down. She was not looking at me. She was still mad. So i begin to kiss her bare shoulder, and leaving trails of kisses until to her mouth. i pecked her lips, once, twice, but she still didn't respond. Not even a moan.

"Bella, i thought you wanted this." i asked her questionably. She shake her head. "You said, NO SEX." she said in a stern voice. "Doctor order, remember." her mocking me from before. I sigh.

"Fine, if you don't want to." i said, trying to get her off my lap and putting her on her bed. i was getting off the bed until Bella grab my wrist and pull me down to kiss her. She kiss me hungrily and i responded back the same.

"i thought you didn't want to." i said, in between kisses. "i changed my mind."

"We are just doing this once, okay, until doctor say so." i mumbled into her mouth. "Okay." She begin to unbuttoning my shirt, her hands when roaming. Then next thing that went was my pants along with my boxers. She on top of me and she still had her towel on.

"Hey. Its unfair, if I'm the only one who naked." i said, my hands going to grab the towel off.

"No, not yet." she said. She flipped us over and she was hovering over me now. She begin to nibbled on collarbone. My hands begin gripping onto her hips. i let out a moan when she hit one of my sensitive spot. "Bella..." i said, i can't take this anymore. She let out a giggle when I flipped us over. Now i was hovering over her. I took off the towel quickly so she won't complain.

"Edward, i didn't want to take off the-" she said, but I cut her off by kissing her. I went toward her sensitive spot. She went limped under me as i was working on her sensitive spot. She let out a series of moans and that wasn't helping.

"Bella...i need you." i told her into her neck.

"Okay, Edward, I'm ready." she told me. I got ready and she was ready.

"BELLA!" Emmett booming voice; echoed out through the house.

We both looked at each other and got up quickly, trying to put on our clothes.

"So close. Stupid Emmett." i whispered to myself; making sure Bella didn't heard me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"So close. Stupid Emmett." i heard Edward whispered to himself.

i laughed.

_Ditto. _i thought

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys. I hope you enjoy. and i will be trying to type more often and try to get more chapters in too.<strong>

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**There is CHAPTER 7! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**2 months later...**

I'm looking into a bowl of my vomit and Edward holding my hair back. He patting my back carefully. I vomit more into the toilet.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital, you been puking this whole week." Edward asked worryily.

I shook my head. "No." i stood up and went to brush my teeth quickly. I turn around and face him.

"No." i repeated again. "I have a soccer tourment today and I can miss that."

"Okay, but if you begin to puke again. I'm taking you to the hospital. Deal?" he said.

"Okay. Deal." i said. i got out of the bathroom and went to my room to get ready. Edward followed.

I put on my short and jersey. As i was going to bend down and get my cleats, my forehead hit the corner of my nightstand.

"Ow!" I yelled. I grab my forehead and Edward quickly came by me. He stand in front of me and look at my forehead.

"Oh. That going to leave a bruise." He said. He ran his thumb across it. I winced.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah."

Edward gently kissed it. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He look at the clock behind my shoulder. "Its time to go." He grab my cleats and my hand. Then we zoom out the door.

* * *

><p>It was pretty sunny for early April. The sun was up high in the sky and we were getting ready for our first game. During our first game, one of our teammates got injuire but we won by 3 goals.<p>

For our second game, it was hard. Most of us were tired. This team we are playing against is really good but not good enough to beat us. We barely won. Hooray!

Our third game was in the semi- finals, this game will determine if we go to the finals or not.

During this game, my stomach begin to hurt so I sat out for awhile. Coach put me back into the game as one of us got injure. Now we have 2 injured people.

As I had the ball, my vision became blotching. I shook it off. and it disappear so I continue playing. I got the final goal that determine that we got into the final.

The final game we were playing against the Black Wolf from La Push. They were big and we didn't if we were going to win. But we didn't let our doubt get to us. We start with the ball. My stomach begin to hurt and my vision became blotching again. What that make it worst was the sun was beaming down at me. i look up to the sun and that was a bad idea. My vision got worst, i have a headache now.

I sway on my feet. I heard someone called my name but they sound so far away. I blinked once, twice, and then i let the darkness come over me.

* * *

><p>As I open my eyes, I see Edward looking down at me worrying. I blinked several time before I can see him clearing.<p>

"Where am I?" i asked, looking at around.

"Hospital." You passed out during the game." He told me.

"What? I have to go then." i said and sat up but my headache stop me so i lay back down.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but you can't go anywhere, doctor said so, and he running some tests." Edward said. He kissed my forehead and sat back down on the chair.

"Hm"

"What?" i said.

"You make me worry so much about you , Bella." Edward said. Looking at me.

"Sorry, Edward." i told him and grab a hold of his hand.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Edward said. Edward's dad came through the door. He was a doctor there.

"Hi, Carlisle." i said "Hi, Dad."

"So there is the tests result we did on Bella." Carlisle said.

"So what is it Doc?" I asked, holding onto Edward's hand. Edward looked at me before going back to look at his dad.

"Well..." Carlisle said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry guys. Cliffhanger. Sorry. ;)<strong>


End file.
